Isn't it shrimp?
by angel0wonder
Summary: Squiddie wants shrimp. Sanae is more than eager to provide. Rated M-ish to be safe, for stupid mix of smut and crack.


When Eiko called in the favor, Sanae met the situation unflinchingly. Or rather, she ran to it with the enthusiasm of a stalker knowing their target needed them… This was exactly the case here, so to speak. Squid Girl was sick, and the only cure would be true love!

Also, she finally had a good reason to put her giant shrimp costume to good use!

She was now standing in front of the door to Eiko's room in full gear, ready to go inside and face Squiddie in all her sickly glory! Maybe, Squiddie'll be all sweaty and flushed! And panting! She'll be so feverish she'll have to take her dress off and kick the sheets away!

"Hanf hanf hanf!" Sanae drooled at the thought, zoning out into fantasy land before entering the arena of her dreams. She completely disregarded Eiko, who was standing next to her and watching her with a 'it's pretty sad that I have to rely on this ridiculousness to solve my problems' look on her face. Eiko always had oddly specific looks on her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eiko asked after taking a moment to shake her head. "If you make a mistake, you could end up like this plate." She held up a broken plate as evidence of Squid Girl's current state.

"That's a silly question, Eiko…" Sanae said as she placed the shrimp gear over her head. "Do you really think I could just stay silent and watch while Squiddie is suffering? If it's the person I love, then I can give up my life without regret!"

'Wow, she actually sounded cool saying that!' Eiko thought as she released the Sanae into her natural habitat. 'Too bad I can never take her seriously while she's wearing that.'

Squid Girl groggily sat up in bed and regarded the sight before her in mild disbelief. A giant shrimp was kneeling in front of her!

"Hanf hanf hanf!" the shrimp huffed and puffed as she sat there patiently. Or impatiently? Hard to tell. Squid Girl got over her disbelief quickly, and used her tentacles to launch her body into a dive bomb towards the shrimp.

"_SHRIMP_!"

Sanae squealed in surprise and delight when Squiddie actually took the bait and jumped her. Squiddie had never touched her like this before! Sanae thought she would die of happiness when the tentacles restrained her and threw her on the bed. Squiddie's legs, arms and mouth followed soon after, and Sanae was instantly covered in Squid Girl goodness. She blacked out after a moment from pure unadulterated happiness.

Thankfully, she was able to regain consciousness enough to be able to enjoy this situation to its fullest! The brownhaired girl was even able to appreciate the poetic justice of Squiddie wrapping herself around Sanae on Eiko's bed!

'Haha, take that, helmet head!'

"Mnff… Shrimp…" Squiddie's needy moan instantly made Sanae's senses zero in on her again. Squid Girl was straddling her hips and nibbling at the shrimp head that was currently her head. Oh, what Sanae wouldn't give to actually be the shrimp Squiddie so desperately craved!

After a few moments she noticed Squid Girl's attempts at actually eating her were getting increasingly desperate. She pawed at the head gear, clearly unsatisfied with the fake plastic material. With a frustrated growl, one of Squid Girl's tentacles suddenly grasped the head gear and ripped it off a surprised Sanae's head.

The brunette immediately started to panic. 'NOOO! If Squiddie realizes it's actually me she'll stop!' Sanae wanted to cry, but she was frozen on the spot as Squid Girl listlessly examined the giant shrimp head at the end of her tentacle. Sanae kept as still as possible in fear of being discovered. After a few heart-pounding moments, Squid Girl simply tossed the fake item over her shoulder and bent back down again to continue her feasting.

This made Sanae squeal once again in complete shock when Squid Girl's lips met hers. Sanae's eyes flew open to their maximum capacity.

'EHH? EEEEEHHHHHHH? EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?' Sanae screamed internally. This was almost too much all at once, even for Sanae! Even if she tended to take things a bit too far occasionally (all the time), something deep inside her had always accepted the fact that nothing serious would ever transpire between her and Squiddie. She was already unusually content with the attention she gets on a daily basis (daily tentacle beating), so she never thought she would ever get to experience the joy of the cute girl's lips on hers!

Sanae was suddenly facing a moral dilemma. Squid Girl was clearly out of her mind with shrimp cravings and didn't recognize what she was doing to Sanae. Should she take advantage of the situation?

Even more surprisingly, Squid Girl moaned loudly when her lips found something fleshy and real instead of the fake plastic head. Of course, she was trying to eat a meal here, so she became instantly rough with the treatment of Sanae's lips, nibbling at them before dragging her tongue wantingly across Sanae's bottom lip. The brunette, who had at this point been too shocked to respond properly, gasped at this action.

Squid Girl automatically plundered deeper into Sanae's mouth, and the easily excitable stalker finally snapped out of whatever shock she had temporarily suffered. 'Oh, who the hell cares!' Sanae got over her brief moral dilemma quickly. 'Squiddie tastes like ink!'

Sanae responded to Squid Girls' questing tongue as best she could through her own squeals and moans of delight. She tried to hug Squid Girl to her, but damn, these stupid shrimp appendages on her arms had to have been her worst idea ever! She waved them around helplessly, not being able to feel up the smaller girl's cute body with stupid rubber arms!

In response to Sanae's helpless movement, extra tentacles grasped her arms and pinned them to her sides. Squid Girl broke their semblance of a kiss and stared down at Sanae through hooded, hungry eyes. "_Shrimp_…"

Sanae nearly fainted again on the spot. Squiddie's hands pressed against Eiko's mattress on either side of her head as she gazed down at her prey. And for the first time, Sanae truly felt like powerless prey. She was about to get eaten. And she was loving it. Her breath was coming out in uneven gasps, her heart about to beat out of her chest. Her body couldn't stop quivering in anticipation of whatever humiliation the other girl was going to subject her to.

Thankfully, the torso portion of her shrimp costume was extremely flimsy cloth as opposed to the heavy plastic head, limbs and tail end. It allowed Sanae to at least feel every bite and swipe of a desperate small tongue on her body as Squid Girl devoured her. The tentacled girl was humming as she went about eating her meal, going from Sanae's neck to her collarbone and shoulder.

It was funny, but every time she took a bite outta this shrimp she got an interesting response. The shrimp would either make a loud noise, or shudder violently, or writhe against Squid Girl's hips, or most of the time doing all that at once. The blue haired girl had to tighten her legs reflexively around her prey to keep it down. The body under her was soft; softer than a shellfish should be. But this was inexplicably delicious to Squid Girl as well, in a different way. Her own body craved the body under her in a way different from hunger. More like a different kind of hunger, centering in the pit of her abdomen. But she was not sure how to go about satisfying this new kind of hunger.

Ah, well. Squid Girl was far too gone in her feverish state to think too in depth about what her body was experiencing. She was reacting on instinct alone, and instinct told her to rub her hips in small controlled circles against whatever she was straddling. The shrimp sounded all too pleased by her actions. Stupid shrimp, didn't it know it was being eaten?

Sanae was _very_ aware she was being eaten, especially when Squid Girl's hands found her taut nipples straining against her costume. Sanae bit her lip and arched her back helplessly against those exploring hands. Squiddie's ravenous mouth followed her hand's curious discovery. Sanae had to bite back a scream of ecstasy when that small pink tongue paid service to her sensitive mounds. And when that same mouth latched onto a nipple and started sucking, Sanae thrashed against her restraints.

As wonderful as this was, this was torture for Sanae, absolute torture! Because while this was more than her body and mind had ever dreamed of, there was one glaring obstacle between them. The freaking shrimp tail enclosing the lower part of her body! She couldn't feel what Squid Girl was doing to her! She could damn well see with her own eyes that Squiddie was moving her hips against her own, but _goddammit_, she couldn't _feel_ it and it was driving her even _crazier_!

"Ahn! Squiddie!" Sanae whimpered loudly as Squid Girl continued torturing her with her face buried between her breasts, her tentacles pressing her down against the mattress and rubbing her lower body against Sanae's legs. "Squiddie!" Sanae could barely see straight at this point, tears filling her eyes at these torturously teasing contacts. Her body was flushing hot and cold and back to hot and she could not stop shaking. She just continued arching her back and pressing her head against Eiko's pillow.

Squid Girl's mouth found itself traveling back up the path from Sanae's chest to her arched throat and chin with searching kisses until she found the brunette's lips once again. Squid Girl herself produced a sound from deep in her throat as she licked a painfully gasping Sanae's mouth and drew her in for a desperate kiss.

Sanae was frustrated! She was so close! Hell, having Squiddie touching her at all was sending her into the clouds, but if she just reached a little higher…! If she could just touch Squiddie back…!

"SQUIDDIE!" With a sudden burst of perverted strength, Sanae tore her arms and legs free of the confines of her costume. Squid Girl was so surprised by the act she loosened her tentacles, letting the Sanae break free and hunt its natural prey, the Squid Girl.

"So, any progress in here- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Eiko yelled as she walked into her own room to find Sanae's head under Squid Girl's dress giggling like a mad woman, while Squid Girl herself cried out the words "GESOGESOGESO!"

"CUT THAT OUT!" Eiko launched herself at her uncontrollable friend, punching the girl in the back of her head and knocking her out. Sanae didn't seem to mind though. When Eiko dragged the girl out from under Squid Girl's white dress, she saw that Sanae was bleeding profusely from her nose and her eyes were heart-shaped while drool trickled down her chin.

Eiko frowned in aversion at what she just witnessed before she turned to Squid Girl with concern in her eyes. "Squid Girl, are you okay? Sorry about Sanae, did she make your sickness worse?"

But Squid Girl was just sitting there looking at Eiko curiously. "Actually, I feel perfectly fine now-geso!" She beamed at Eiko and the girl flinched with how positively glowing Squid Girl looked.

"Uwah, you gotta be kidding me." Eiko really wanted to faceplam. "You're telling me Sanae doing _that_ to you actually cured you?" 'Even if it was sort of my idea…' Eiko grumbled to herself as an afterthought.

Squid Girl tilted her head to the side. "Hm? What are you talking about? What did Sanae do to me?" Apparently Squid Girl didn't remember what happened while she was sick and Eiko really did facepalm this time. It was just so conveniently ridiculous.

Sanae started stirring a few minutes later, groaning. "Eh? What happened? It feels like I almost reached paradise and now…" Sanae's eyes found Squid Girl pretty quickly and she was immediately cured from the blow to the head. "Squiddie! I'm so happy to see you today!" Apparently she didn't remember what had just transpired either.

"No! Get away from me-geso!" Squid Girl slapped Sanae away with one of her flaps, sending the girl flying into the opposite wall. Eiko shook her head wearily at the everyday exchange.

"It's definitely better this way."

* * *

A/N- This isn't furry sex. Cuz she's a shellfish. *giggles uncontrollably and has been saving that joke for the longest time and will shut up now*


End file.
